The present invention relates in general to reenterable enclosure systems and more particularly to a reenterable splice closure for electrical cables easily reentered and resealed in the field with a minimum number of parts and effort.
Over the years various designs for reenterable splice closures have been proposed and marketed. One such closure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,382 having a lower housing with a plurality of heat shrinkable entry legs at one end and adapted at the other end to be sealably connected, such as by threads, with an "0" ring seal, to a closure cap. This reenterable housing is fairly costly to manufacture and is not readily adaptable for use with cables of a wide variety of sizes.